


Cursed

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, canon!verse, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Team Free Will is hunting a witch, but before she dies she turns Cas into a kitten. They can’t find a cure, and after two weeks everyone is losing hope. One night when Cas is sleeping on Dean’s chest, the curse fades and he turns into himself again. As Dean's luck would have it, Sam walks into the living room seeing Dean sprawled out on the couch with a very naked Castiel on top of him.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

“Holy crap!”

Dean was staring at the floor, bewildered, his mouth hanging open. It had happened so fast,  _too fast._ One blinding flash of blue and purple, seconds before Dean had managed to throw a knife and end that nasty witch.

“Cas?” Dean called out his friend’s name as he kneeled down and studied the pile of clothes, the witch’s lifeless body in the corner long forgotten.

When the sweater that Cas had been wearing suddenly moved, Dean flinched away. The second he dared to look again, blue eyes were staring back at him. Blue eyes that he knew like the back of his hand, yet they weren’t quite the same. A tiny black cat was shyly peeking at Dean from under the bundle of fabric, shooting him a helpless look.

“Cas?” Dean said again, this time a whisper of disbelief.

The only response he got was a soft, broken “ _Meow_ ”.

With a gasp, Dean got up to his feet, unsure what to do as the little cat proceeded to simply stare at him.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed as he entered the dusty room, sounding slightly out of breath. “Turns out she had a sister downstairs, but I took care of it. Where’s Cas?”

Dean scratched the back of his head as his younger brother came to stand beside him, then silently pointed at the kitten that was their friend.

“Yeah… I think we have a problem, Sammy.”

~

It turned out that ‘problem’ had been a true understatement. Sam had been looking for a cure for three days now, but nothing had come up so far. Meanwhile, Dean had been sneezing non-stop, until he’d been forced to turn to his allergy pills.

Currently Dean was at the bunker’s library, studying an old book about witchcraft. Sitting on the table beside aforementioned book was Cas, whom Dean had been mockingly calling ‘Catstiel’ for the past couple of days. Only in his head of course; if Cas happened to remember any of this once he turned human again, he would probably murder Dean for using that name.

But bad puns aside, Dean was worried. Because this was his best friend. This was the fallen angel with whom he loved to have weird late night talks. The guy whom Dean secretly adored a little more than he should. What if they _wouldn’t_ be able to find a spell to reverse this? He tried to ban that thought from his brain as he turned yet another page of the book.

As Dean wrestled through a boring chapter about ancient spells, he could feel Cas’ eyes on him. He huffed as he looked up to shoot a glare at the black kitten that was eyeing him with unmistakable interest.

“You know that that’s still creepy, right? Even when you’re not human.” Dean muttered.

Cas blinked owlishly, but didn’t take his eyes off of Dean.

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. “Guess you haven’t changed much, you’re clearly still _you_.”

~

The little black cat with the big blue eyes made sure to follow Dean around literally  _everywhere_ , until it was starting to get on Dean’s last nerves. Sam never commented, but Dean often noticed a smirk or a quiet chuckle from his brother.

It had been nine days, and right now Dean and Sam were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table with their laptops, eating a late night snack while doing some research, trying to track down a somewhat friendly witch who might be willing to help them out.

Castiel had been MIA for a while, but he suddenly made an appearance, announcing his presence with a loud “meow”. With a fond smile, Dean turned his head to nod at the cat sitting at his feet.

“Heya, Cas… What have you been up to, huh?”

A smirk from Sam, which earned him a glare from Dean. Another meow from Cas, and then the little cat climbed Dean’s leg, aiming for his lap, making the older Winchester squeak.

“Cas, what the hell?” He barked, somewhat panicking because this way, things would surely get awkward once Cas turned human again.

But Castiel ignored him completely, making himself comfortable in Dean’s lap, purring quietly while doing so. Dean had every intention of pushing him off, but then blue eyes stared up at him with such love and adoration that it nearly made his heart hurt.

He didn’t push Cas off. Somehow, he even ended up petting Cas’ head, tickling behind his ears.

“I think you’re his favorite.” Sam remarked with a grin that was all too innocent.

Dean decided that he was allowed to glare daggers at his brother for said remark. “Would you mind shutting up, Sammy?”

From Dean’s lap, Cas let out a distressed mewling noise that possibly meant _‘don’t fight, boys’_.

For the remainder of the night, Cas stayed right where he was.

~

Two weeks it had been, and Dean was slowly losing hope.

It was after midnight, and he’d been trying to get some sleep, but the mere idea of never getting his friend back was keeping him awake. He gave up and slipped out of bed, then wandered into what he and Sam had transformed into the bunker’s living room. He restlessly tossed and turned on the couch as he attempted to distract himself with some television, until he started to doze off.

“Meow.”

Startled by the sound, Dean opened his eyes. Cas was sitting on the edge of the couch, vibrant blue eyes lighting up in the dark.

Dean groaned. “I’m trying to _sleep_ here, Cas. Watching people sleep is still not cool.”

Cas blinked.

Fully awake now, Dean propped himself up on one elbow, raising an eyebrow at the kitten that was invading his personal space.

“You know what’s funny? It was _you_ who wanted a cat, ever since you moved in here. And now _I_ am stuck with one, even though I’m allergic…” He mumbled, gently tapping a finger against Cas’ nose.

More blinks from Cas.

“You know what’s worse though?” Dean paused, contemplating whether or not to continue his confession.

Yet another blink from Castiel encouraged Dean to go for it.

“I miss my best friend.” Dean whispered. “I miss talking to you… I need you to be _you_ again. And if you ever… I mean _when_ we fix this, you can have that cat that you’ve been bugging me about for months now.”

Cas didn’t make a sound, didn’t even blink this time. Instead he smoothly scooted closer to Dean, curling up against Dean’s side, blue eyes closing. Dean briefly considered kicking Cas off of the couch. He ended up falling asleep before he got as far as making a decision.

~

Waking up, Dean found that he was sweating. Something was on top of him, warm and heavy. Eyes flying open, his heart stuttered as he gazed down at a mop of unruly dark hair and many inches of tanned skin. Sleeping in his arms was _Cas_ , very much human, but also very much _naked_.

In that moment, Dean’s emotions were at war; He was thrilled because his best friend was back to normal, but at the same time, said best friend was all cute, and ruffled, and draped over Dean’s chest. _Naked_.

“Cas?” Dean uttered, brushing a hand along Cas’ naked back to wake him, fingertips reverently tracing the knobs of Cas’ spine.

And oh god, that felt awesome. Touching Cas like that. Having Cas this close. Dean would lie if he claimed that he wouldn’t like to wake up like this every morning.

“Dean?” It was whispered against Dean’s throat, pulling Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean smiled, relieved at the sound of his friend’s voice. Cas was truly okay.

“Hey, buddy…” He greeted. “Welcome back.”

There was a lot more that Dean wanted to say. Stuff like ‘I missed you’, and ‘I was so worried’. And _other things_. Things that Dean had tried to hold in for years now, but no longer could.

Cas didn’t give him a chance to figure out how to go about any of these things. Lifting his head, the former angel flashed Dean a warm smile, before kissing Dean _right on the lips_.

Of two things Dean was absolutely sure. One: He was in love with his best friend. Two: Cas was getting that cat.

~

One hour and one heavy make-out session later, Cas insisted that he needed a shower, and Dean randomly checked his phone as he waited for Cas to clean up. He frowned when he noticed a new text message from Sam.

_‘I was going to tell you that I had good news, but I figured that you guys were about to see for yourselves anyway.’_

Dean cursed when he saw the picture that Sam had attached; a sleeping Dean and a sleeping naked Cas, cuddled up on the couch. Blackmail material, without a doubt. He was going to punch his little brother in the face. _Gently._

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
